onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Community Questions and Answers For assistance on how you can help contribute, check this article. Q: Why are the wiki forums on the official wiki Steam group instead of the forums system here? A: Since One Way Heroics got on Steam and there's only one existing official One Way Heroics forums on Steam, we decided to just only use the Steam forums system as well since there's a majority of fans playing One Way Heroics via Steam. Also hardly anybody talks in our official Steam wiki group forums and we mainly discuss at the article comments since it's basically like the forums system. Until future community debate, we're sticking with this system. Q: How come I see this thread as an official sticky on the official One Way Heroics Steam forums? Are you guys affilated or connected with Playism and SmokingWOLF himself? ''' A: No, we are not. We're simply just a fan runned wiki community. The Playism staff pinned our official thread as a link guide for players to find the wiki since there wasn't any existing main English existing guide once One Way Heroics got released on Steam back then. Q: '''Is some of the information also based from a Japanese One Way Heroics fan wiki? A: Yes, they are. Q:' I have a question or problem and want to directly talk (real time) to a staff member on Steam, privately. How can I do that?' A: We only respond back to members of our Steam Group. If you're not a member, we most likely won't respond back. Other simple alternatives if you're not a member or don't have a Steam or Wikia account is to comment on an article or comment at a staff member's wiki profile and then wait for a staff member to reply back. Q: My Wikia account or IP address got banned by a staff member and I find it unreasonable. What can I do? A: If you have a Steam account and a member of our Steam Group, you can directly talk to a staff member. If they can't help you or is not willing to help, you can directly talk to the Adminstrators (SparkNorkx or Ltddanlegs). Members who has their Wikia account or IP address banned will not have their Steam group membership banned unless it's due to certain circumstances. However do note if you complain, the staff member will look at your log history to see whether the ban is reasonable or not and may also talk to the staff member who banned you. If you don't have a Steam account and not a member of our Steam Group, you'll have to wait until your ban expires just like other usual Wikia wikis. Our rules is based on common sense and is also following Wikia's terms and guidelines. Q: What are the requirements to become a One Way Heroics Fan Wiki staff member? A: You will be required to have a Steam account, membership of our Steam Group and Wikia account. To submit your request, comment on the staff recruitment thread and state which position that you would like to go for (along with mentioning your Wikia username). Staff members do privately communicate to each other via Steam group along with other contributors besides communicating on the wiki.